


The Storm Lords

by shadowsfan



Series: The Storm Lords Biker AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Vana for convincing me to post this and for continuing to be my inspiration for all things Stavos.</p></blockquote>





	The Storm Lords

Stannis Baratheon in tight faded jeans and a leather vest.  That was the only reason that would cause Davos to remain in the Storm Lords after their leader, Robert Baratheon, had been sent to prison for a racketeering conviction.  There was no other reason for Davos to stay on after Robert had turned over command of the biker gang to Stannis, the middle Baratheon brother; the brother that had only ever ridden with them on the occasional Saturday road trip out of the city.  Stannis was the brother that nobody really liked because he was much too uptight to be in a biker gang, but nobody really picked on because he was Robert’s brother and because he could fight like a son-of-a-bitch if he had to. 

Stannis had shown up at the first meeting carrying a helmet of all things and talking about enforcing the rules, as if there were any rules in a biker gang- a code maybe, but never rules.  Davos had taken Stannis aside after that first meeting, after things had gotten ugly and Renly, the youngest Baratheon brother, had bolted, vowing to start his own gang and taking fifteen hardcore members with him.  Davos should have left too.  He knew that the remaining men would not want to follow Stannis; they had only stayed behind because they were too stoned to know what was happening.  

But still Davos had pulled Stannis aside and given him what advice he could.  He told him that Storm Lords did not wear helmets even if the leading cause of death in motorcycle accidents was head injury.  He told him that the men would not follow him if they could not break the law, participate in bar fights or have sex in public places, even if this would relax the scrutiny of the authorities on their motorcycle organization as Stannis seemed fond of calling it.  Davos had explained that the men who rode with the Storm Lords did not want to follow established rules; that is why they were known as a biker gang and _not_ a motorcycle organization.  Biker gangs destroyed property, got in fights and invaded public campgrounds for the purpose of throwing orgiastic parties rampant with illegal drug use and lewd sex. 

Davos had explained all this as he stared into those penetrating blue eyes of Stannis Baratheon, knowing all the while that he was not only losing the argument but losing his soul as well.  Stannis was standing there in those goddamn jeans that were worn so thin that Davos knew that if he dropped to his knees he could trace the length of Stannis’ cock with his tongue and feel the heat and fullness of it through the fabric wet from his saliva as surely as if no barrier existed between them.  Davos wanted nothing more than to do just that and the idea of it consumed his thoughts and made his mouth go dry and he swallowed hard and lost track of what he was saying until he heard a voice so raw it couldn’t be his own ask, “Do you want to come to my place and discuss this further?” 

As he waited in excruciating silence Davos didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he heard Stannis say in a tone much softer than in which he had been previously speaking, “Yes.”

Davos exhaled long and slow, feeling light headed and knew that he would never leave the Storm Lords as long as Stannis Baratheon needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Vana for convincing me to post this and for continuing to be my inspiration for all things Stavos.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Calling the Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799479) by [Vana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana)




End file.
